The Month of the Blue Moon
by Courtenay
Summary: Sapphire, Vivian and Gabriel's daughter, has a crush on the boy next door. She doesn't know anything but his name...but she can't distinguish his scent either. Is he human or wolf? Is he foreign?
1. Blue Moon

Disclaimer - Of course I own none of the original characters, but the new ones do in fact belong to me. Thanks

Chapter One – Blue Moon

Sapphire stared out the wide window at the full moon; it was the second that month. It was a blue moon; the fresh scent of werewolves filled the air as they transformed. Sapphire was holding it in, staying in the shadows away from the moon, but now she was transfixed upon it. To her, a blue moon was amazing, incredible, outrageous.

After holding in for so long, Sapphire was angered as she felt the change coming on. Sighing she pulled off her clothes before they ripped and moved toward the door. Opening it, she slipped outside to complete the change. Living in the mountains proved good for werewolves, the fewer humans the better. Sapphire loved her life, she was free and no one could stop her from doing anything. Not even the boy next door.

The change completed, and Sapphire slowly walked forward, she wanted to see him but didn't want him to see her. Fang, what a lovely name, Sapphire mused. She began running, not toward his house, but away from it. Even though his name was so lovely, Sapphire wasn't sure about him. He had a strange smell, not of humans and different from the werewolves she was used to. He was foreign.

Sapphire had heard of foreign werewolves and knew that they were supposed to smell different, but it still took her by surprise. Sapphire began to run faster up the mountain away from all the houses when she heard a small growl behind her. Spinning around as fast as she could, Sapphire came face to face with a large werewolf, he growled menacingly. Sapphire glared, attempting to figure out his scent, but he figured out hers first. Sapphire saw a grin within those sharp canine teeth of his and continued to glare.

She didn't know who he was and he could be dangerous, that grin for some reason reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it so she howled. The padding of feet against the ground pricked up her ears and the unknown enemy as her pack came running. Sapphire grinned at the werewolf in front of her while she continued to glare at him. He gave her a questioning look, tilting his head to one side when suddenly the two were surrounded.

Sapphire backed off so that her entire pack was surrounding him, her father, the leader, growled at the stranger. Sapphire moved toward her mother as the rest of the pack circled the intruder trying to pick up his strange scent. Sapphire nuzzled her mother affectionately, Vivian questioned her daughter about the stranger but Sapphire shook her head and turned back to the pack. The foreign dog – Sapphire suddenly realized who the strange wolf was she barked telling them to back away, the stranger seemed to sigh with relief.

Sapphire changed into her human form, followed by her mother and then the stranger. The pack eventually all changed. "You idiot," Sapphire scowled at Fang, he shrugged his shoulders and looked around at her pack. "You could have been killed!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Fang muttered. "You smelled different than what I'm used to."

"You should never growl at a female you don't know! Especially if you don't know the pack at all! I'm the princess wolf!" Sapphire yelled angrily at Fang.

"Sapphire, calm down," Vivian whispered, moving closer to her naked daughter. Gabriel muttered something under his breath then waved a motion over his head, Fang didn't catch this motion. Some of the males took his arms behind his back and marched him down the hill. A speech was going to be needed, who was this Fang? Why was he here? Were there any others?

Sapphire watched the pack go, she stared solemnly at her mother. "The boy next door, I thought he smelled different." Vivian nodded her head.

"Foreign, smelled British if you ask me," Vivian muttered, Sapphire threw her head back and laughed at her mother's joke.

"You wouldn't know," Sapphire replied.

"Oh, wouldn't I? I've smelled enough British humans," Vivian grinned.

"Yeah, but we don't smell the same as the American Homo Sapiens," Sapphire looked at her mother, glad that she had been brought into the world as a loupe garou and not a regular human being.

"We smell similar, but enough to distinguish," Vivian muttered as she began walking down the hill.

"You know mom, I always feel weird walking around naked," Sapphire said catching up to her mother. Vivian laughed and hugged her daughter.

"You are the strangest little wolf I have ever met!"

"Would you think me weird if I became a vegetarian?" Sapphire asked, her voice sounded serious. Vivian stopped and spun around, she stared into the face of her laughing daughter and growled.

"Don't joke about that kind of thing!" She hissed and ran off down the hill, Sapphire sighed and ran after her.


	2. The Meeting and the Troubles

Chapter Two – The Meeting and the Troubles 

Pushing open her bedroom window, Sapphire slipped in, she no longer wanted to be seen naked. She pulled on her pajamas and hopped down the stairs. In the living room, the pack was seated, Fang was sitting in the middle of the floor. Sapphire grabbed a coke from the fridge and leaned against the couch staring at the silent room in confusion. Noticing her, Gabriel stood up.

Clearing his throat he circled Fang, "Well, first of all, who are you?"

"Fang," Fang muttered, he looked down at his hands.

"Okay, Fang where do you live?" Gabriel muttered and Sapphire giggled.

"He lives next door Dad!" She muttered and Gabriel glared at her.

"Alright then, are there any others?" Gabriel said moving on.

"No, I live alone," Fang replied he finally looked up, staring at the glowing eyes in front of him.

"Okay...why?" Sapphire muttered, her glowing eyes bore into his soul.

"Parents died last year...silver bullets." A few people in the room put their hand over their heart, who would do such a thing? Vivian nodded, in understanding.

"I'm sorry," Vivian muttered. "Why weren't you shot?"

"They didn't know about me."

"Then you don't know what it's like to have a gun in your face," Vivian whispered, though the entire room could hear her. "Someone you thought would like you for who you were, but once you show your true self they cower in fear. Yeah, I've had a gun held to my face, I was actually shot."

"Did it hurt? Were my parents in pain would you think?" Fang asked.

"Maybe, for a little while," Vivian replied as she turned and walked upstairs.

"So you don't have a pack?" Sapphire asked, staring at her father and grinning while she spoke to Fang.

"No," Fang replied.

"Fine Sapphire," Gabriel muttered.

"Welcome to the pack!" Sapphire grinned, Fang stared at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious...just like that?" Fang shook his head.

"Hey, I'm the Princess Wolf and I have ways with the leader..." Sapphire grinned evilly as she stood up and hugged her father affectionately.


End file.
